Secuencias
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: De como Severus debe enfrentar el problema que tiene con su madre y cierta relación que florece tras eso. Llevándolo a la confusión y deseos de soledad. Además, cierto clavel ¿podría llegar a cambiar sus esperanzas? Cansado de tantos golpes.. Situado en su adolescencia. Historia alterna. Mal sumary Denle una oportunidad. Futuro [Lemon] James/Severus y más parejas !
1. Secuencia número uno

Momentos en los que tienes muchas ganas de gritar y tu boca está cerrada aún así. Momentos en los que tienes la cara estampada contra el suelo por un grupito de ineptos que te hacen bromas todos los santos días de tu vida, para luego recibir un castigo por algo que claramente tú no hiciste.  
Él ya sabía prácticamente la rutina: Despertar cansado, debido a que todos los compañeros de cuarto que pasaron por él durante los pocos años en Hogwarts nunca lo habían dejado dormir, todo lo contrario, molestaban toda la noche; Ir a sus clases, que por suerte compartía con Lily, con quien a pesar de todo, tenía una amistad lo suficientemente fuerte; Pasar por la biblioteca a leer y recoger sus libros, que con suerte encontraba algún que otro de pociones diferentes, las mismas lo aburrían; y por último su momento favorito, donde su grupo favorito le recordaba lo miserable que era su vida.

Detestaba cuando Black le lanzaba alguno de sus hechizos molestos, causándole caídas, golpes o daño a sus pertenencias de momento. O cuando Potter, a quien realmente odiaba, le hacía alguna de sus jugarretas las cuales lo enviaban a la enfermería cuando era posible.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con un brazo roto y varías heridas en sus piernas. ¿Casualidad?, No. Era ya de noche y estaba solo en esa sala ya tan conocida. Tenía un pequeño regalo que le había dejado Dumbuldore debido a que, bueno, era navidad. Esa época del año en que todos se van con sus familias y él como siempre, se quedaba en el castillo. Había más alumnos que se quedaban, y maestros también. Pero para su suerte el único Slytherin era él. No es como si extrañara ver a todos pasearse por la sala de su casa, pero vagar solo por ella era de cierto modo, aburrido. No podía tampoco entrar a las demás casas porque, claro, estaba prohibido. Tampoco tenía porqué.

Su mirada giró un tanto, logrando ver un pequeño frasco, entrecerrando sus ojos al distinguirlo. Permaneció así unos minutos hasta tomarlo. Aquel liquido lo suficientemente asqueroso, capaz de hacerlo escupir al primer tacto o probada de él. No tuvo más remedio que beberlo. No quería estar así el resto de la noche, unos pocos segundos bastaron para que sintiera su cuerpo un poco más tranquilo y fuerte, al menos para levantarse y caminar.  
Sus vestimentas dobladas cuidadosamente sobre una mecedora a su lado, adoraba el toque tan pequeño pero agradable de la profesora. Vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo para asomarse a ver su regalo. No es que estuviera emocionado, pero, bueno, no tenía escusa esta vez.  
Tomó el pequeño paquete, parpadeando un poco al tacto de sus dedos sobre el papel, parecía que este estuviera vacío. Lo abrió tranquilo, sin prisa pero con cierto entusiasmo. Un lazo. ¿Por qué Severus Snape, necesitaría un lazo? Extrañado y un poco confundido, sujetó su cabello y lo amarró cuidadosamente con el obsequio. Dando un suspiro al aire. Se supone que la intención es lo que vale, ¿no?

Tomando su libro de pociones, el cual encontró debajo de su ropa previamente, salió de la enfermería guardando su varita. Los corredores se veían tan fríos y secos. Caminó, sin mucha prisa y solo observando como el ambiente se enfriaba a medida que se acercaba a la fuente. Notó como la misma estaba totalmente congelada, pero el agua continuaba fluyendo sin ningún cambio. ¿Sorpresa?, No. Pocas cosas lo sorprendían a esa altura. El suelo y los árboles, totalmente cubiertos de nieve y pequeños copos de la misma caían dentro del corredor. Asomándose, sintiendo el frío tacto sobre su rostro, su pálida piel se erizó un poco. Estaba totalmente solo y aprovecharía para estar calmado, o lo que pudiera en tan pocos días.

Algo repentinamente llamó su atención. Una luz fugas y muy, debía admitir, hermosa suspendiéndose sobre la fuente. Vaya, el director sí que sabía trucos para volver todo un panorama tan delicado y detallado. Se apoyó en una columna como simple observador. La flamante luz fue acercándose a él, no asustándose se adentró al patio calmado.

¿Cómo caracterizar su belleza?, una simple flor con un brillo singular delante de sus ojos, deteniéndose en su mano. Un tallo cálido, pétalos húmedos. Un clavel enamoró sus ojos, sin poder dejar de verlo, era sinceramente muy bello. Su mirada se asemejaba a la fría nieve, ¿Cómo era posible que ni en esos momentos pudiera simular felicidad? Mínimo eso.

Sus labios se doblaron detenidamente, una leve y corta sonrisa alojó su palidez.

Por impulso propio, sujetó el clavel y se apresuró a llegar a Slytherin. Apañándoselas para cruzar las mazmorras rápido, en un instante estaba pasando la sala. No tardó demasiado en llegar a su habitación, la cual compartía con Malfoy, quien como está claro, se había ido con su familia. Todo el cuarto estaba a oscuras, sentándose en el pequeño ventanal, apoyándose en el cristal frío, débil. Cerrando un momento sus ojos. Escuchó un aleteo y luego un pequeño sonido que taladró sus oídos de un instante a otro. Abriendo sus ojos y viendo a cierta lechuza golpear con su pico la ventana. Ésta traía consigo una carta. Abrió lo suficiente para que el ave entrara. No hizo falta siquiera quitársela para leer aquellas letras. _**Me gustas**__._ Un simple pedazo de pergamino, finamente trazado y una admirable caligrafía. Letras rojas.

Su pico soltó el papel y velozmente salió por la ventana. Se apresuró a cerrarla debido al frío y tomó la hoja, observó el clavel. Luego la hoja y finalmente, el clavel de nuevo.

– ¿Me… gustas? – Sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmín leve, ¿acaso podía ser verdad? Sabía perfectamente que su director no podía hacer algo que a él le gustase, pero entonces... ¿Quién? Su corazón dio un respingo profundo – ¿Le... gusto? – Debía admitirlo, se había emocionado. – ¿Quién eres?... –.

* * *

Ah, la mañana de navidad. Que tan desagradable. Despertó con frío, su cuerpo helaba pero de cierta forma no le importaba. Había sentido varios golpes en las paredes, extrañándose pero ignorando. La pintura de una mujer que tenían en la sala, al bajar, le mencionó que lo buscaban. Se ponía más interesante, ¿quién lo buscaba a él en navidad? Y justamente en navidad.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad pero con algo de prisa. Llegando hacia la sala común, donde vio a Pomfrey platicar con vaya a saber quién. No le interesaba. Sintió una mano tocar su hombro, soltando una exaltación y volteando. Sin poder cerrar sus ojos ni el mínimo posible. Una gran punzada en su pecho lo hizo percatarse de cómo la mujer frente a sus ojos sonreía muy leve.

– Severus… – Su voz, hizo que sus ojos brillaran pero reteniendo las lágrimas traicioneras que deseaban salir. Tragando profundamente.

– Madre… – Logró musitar, ella hincándose a su altura acarició su mejilla, sus manos ásperas y lastimadas. No era novedad, Snape sabía de antemano lo que el muggle hacía a su madre, sin embargo, siempre callaba. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías descansar… –. Como negarlo, el ojo y pómulo izquierdo de su rostro poseía un color morado oscuro, sus labios aún intactos y conservando su sonrisa cautivadora. Aún así no calmaba su preocupación.

– Paseemos juntos… – Sintió latir su mano cuando ella la tomó, calidez irremplazable que extrañaba. – Vamos… A HogsMade… – levantó su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos oscuros y larga cabellera opaca. – Necesito decirte algo –.

No recuerda cuanto duró el escalofrío al oír eso, o cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido. El centro estaba infectado de magos jóvenes y adultos. Un ambiente tan navideño, podía escuchar el canto de varios a distancia. Un leve jalón o tirón lo sacó de su trance, sentándose a la par que ella reía un poco ante su pequeña distracción. Él avergonzado, aunque cómodo, de cierto modo. No recordaba un momento en que pudiera estar así con su madre, sin necesidad de un idiota de por medio a gritos. Poder estar tranquilo, así, era el deseo perfecto.

– No quiero que vuelvas más a casa – Sus oídos solo pudieron escuchar como quebraba el sonido, bajó la mirada segundos después. Riendo tan leve que ella solo pudo verlo de lado, con la mirada pasiva y culpable. – Me iré de ahí, así que quiero que permanezcas en Hogwarts hasta que pueda recibirte en un lugar donde puedas estar bien… –.

– ¿No podré verte? – Se limitó a negar, omitiendo alguna palabra demás. – ¿Planeas dejarme solo de nuevo?... Iré contigo, entonces… –

– Severus no… –

– Dijiste que no me ibas a dejar solo de nuevo… – Ya con sus ojos húmedos, cabeza gacha y respiración corta. – Lo prometiste… ¡Lo prometiste! – Pasando una mano por sus ojos, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, se levantó y corrió huyendo. La triste sonrisa de la pálida mujer comenzó a perderse entre la gente a medida que él avanzaba. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó de un momento a otro y solo pudo temblar. Temblar sin control, apoyarse en un muro y caer al suelo, sentado y temblando de una forma brutal. ¿Por qué?

Miró sus pies, una vista nublada y confusa.

– ¡Miren lo que trae la nieve! – Una risa grave y aguda a la vez, como negar desconocerla si de antemano la conocía. La voz de Black la sentía hasta en sus propias sueños, pesadillas debía decir – Parece como si nos estuvieses siguiendo Quejicus, ¿buscas una golpiza en navidad? – Si, si, deseaba un golpe. Un golpe que lo haga despertar de su sueño dañino mas el otro solo sujetó su camisa levantando su cuerpo y estampándolo contra el muro. A pesar de su vista borrosa distinguió que no estaba solo. No pasó mucho tiempo para oír más risas.

Mordió su labio inferior, intentando que fuera soporte para no llorar delante de ellos. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, en poca cantidad y su mundo se vino abajo. Su vista aclarándose vio a Black con expresión un poco confundida, sin soltarlo en ningún momento. Remus detrás, mostrando seriedad en todo momento, manteniéndose distante a la par de Petegrew. – Si… – El grupo dirigió su vista por completo a él, al oírle hablar. Tragó para continuar. – Golpéame… Mátame si quieres –.

– Canuto, déjalo – Otra voz conocida. Apartó a Sirius del Slytherin de un codazo, oyendo al otro quejarse. Snape solo volvió a caer al suelo. No podía siquiera moverse, y esta vez tampoco levantarse. Las heridas de su cuerpo aún seguían estando y, al correr, se habían abierto. Notó como se humedecían sus piernas. – ¿Snape? O-oye, Snape ¿Estás… bien? – ¿Se preocupaba? ¿Por qué Potter tenía que preocuparse? Notaba como iba perdiendo la noción y su vista se nublaba de nuevo.

Sintió su cuerpo moverse, alguien lo sujetaba. Su rostro se posó en el pecho de alguien, cuyo corazón latía desenfrenado. No hizo más que partir en llanto. ¿Para qué seguir reteniéndolo más? Se aferró a quien lo abrazaba. Llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel abrazo fue correspondido, antes de caer en sueño, totalmente inconsciente.


	2. Secuencia número dos

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews. ¡Muy alentadores! **

**Sin más, espero disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

– _Abre los ojos, no me dejes…_ – Un vacío negro, con una voz blanca. Blanco dulce.

* * *

Allí estaba otra vez. Esa gran sala, totalmente desolada. Aspirando enormemente, llegó abrir sus ojos de un sobresalto. ¿Qué había sucedido?..

Ah, claro.. Intentó recomponerse y se revolvió en el lugar. Dando un fuerte suspiro para luego desplazar su oscura mirada por la habitación. ¿Cómo es que podía sobrevivir a tantas veces entrar a la enfermería? Porque, ciertamente, era el único alumno en todo Hogwarts que se lo veía ahí por lo menos, una vez al día. Era tan estresante.  
Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo. Con el uniforme de su casa, ahora, sentado en la camilla. Siendo el único en ese lugar. Suspiró nuevamente e intentó levantarse. Giró su cuerpo para bajarse y se inmovilizó al ver tanta hermosura, ya conocida, delante de él.

En la pequeña mesilla a su lado izquierdo, detrás de unas cuantas libretas y pociones vacías, se encontraba una solitaria flor. Un clavel. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Cuan rojo debía estar que sentía el calor subir a su rostro. Conforme la seguía observando, su mano se estiró lo suficiente para tomarla e instintivamente acercarla a su rostro. ¿Por qué una simple flor lo dejaba tan anonadado? Tal vez, solo tal vez, no era una simple flor..

Se recompuso, luego de tan tranquilo momento, y se dispuso a levantarse, nuevamente. Con el clavel en mano, salió de la enfermería y se limitó a caminar. El colegio seguía desolado. Bueno, era navidad, después de todo.  
Al caminar, pasó por el corredor donde la noche previa había recibido el otro clavel. Muchos recuerdos volvieron a su mente y sus ojos se ensombrecieron con tan golpe duro en su pecho, seco y bruto. Recordó perfectamente los ojos de su madre y aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba ver. Luego esas palabras.. Habían destrozado completamente su cuerpo y alma en ese momento. Pero, estaba bien, no debía ser tan egoísta.. Sabía de antemano que su madre se vería en mejor estado estando lejos de ese muggle tan repugnante, pero, riesgos..

Existía la posibilidad de que cuando su madre le dijera a su padre que se iba, éste la volviera a lastimar. También estaba la posibilidad de que al hacer esto su madre en defensa lo matara, tendría una grave condena. Se supone que un mago, matar a un muggle, eso..  
Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos ya se inundaban de lágrimas. Suspiró con ligereza. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan negativo? ¿Por qué tenía que torturarse solo? Volvió a caminar, sus manos se sentían frías y el clavel comenzaba a temblar debido a que estaba entre ellas.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan infantil? – Se cuestionó simple y rápidamente.

-Tal ves porque va con tu rostro de niña –Se detuvo, volteando casi por instinto. Su pulso se aceleró de un momento a otro. Ya temblando, aunque no distinguiendo si por miedo o simplemente frío. Debía admitir que lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¿Potter?- Se extrañó, aunque su voz se asemejaba a una aguda debido a la sorpresa. La silueta del castaño se divisó a varios pasos del Slytherin, haciendo tragar al último pesadamente. No quería una golpiza ahora, no ahora que estaba con tantos problemas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, el otro soltó una risa leve, desconcertándolo completamente. Potter riendo. Potter.. Riendo.. -¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?.-

El oji-café clavó su vista en el de menor altura. Luego fijándola en el clavel y doblando sus labios, haciendo una mueca que Snape no alcanzó a distinguir.- Idiota, eh?.. Así le agradeces al que te trajo aquí, que desconsiderado eres Quejicus.. – Dando un suspiro al aire y embozando una sonrisa luego, ocasionando al otro una total confusión.

-Traerme aquí.. –Musitó, abriendo fuertemente sus ojos luego.

Maldición. Si, maldición. Recuerdos, miles de recuerdos de la mañana pasada volvieron a su cabeza. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Había mostrado su debilidad ante sus 'enemigos' ¿Qué demonios? No, ¡no!  
Su cuerpo tembló un poco. Potter parecía seguir tan tranquilo, viendo con total diversión al Sly, quien comenzaba a tornarse completamente rojo. Avergonzado. –Si.. Traerte aquí. Que para tu información no costó nada porque no pesas nada –Comentó el Griffindor, con una diversión difícil de disimular.- Aunque no me sorprende, rara vez te veo comer algo.. –Con un tono aburrido, pero sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su masculino rostro.  
Antes de que Severus pudiera decir algo o solamente quejarse, James se acercó, sacando algo de su bolsillo y jugando con él. Enredándolo seguidamente en sus dedos. Snape vio el objeto, acercando su mano a la del mayor, intentando quitárselo. Inútilmente ya que el otro fácilmente lo evadía. –Oye, eso es mío –Se quejó, intentando alcanzar el lazo blanco en la mano de Potter.- Y ni entiendo que haces aquí. ¡Es navidad, lárgate con tu familia! –La palabra 'familia' razonó en su cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

-Nah –Un simple susurro, sacando de su lugar a Snape, quien resopló una queja. ¿Quién se creía Potter para expresarse tan altaneramente con él? Bien, le había ayudado y traído a la enfermería. Nada más. Arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos, aun con su clavel en mano. Iba a reprocharle pero el otro siguió hablando.- El tren ya partió, supongo que mis padres no estarán mis felices de no verme allí en navidad, pero con una navidad sin mí no pasará nada. Aunque, claro, sufrirán sin mi increíble presencia –_Presumido, presumido, presumid_o. No había otras palabras que cruzaran por la mente del Sly en esos momentos. – Y canuto y lunático se fueron a pasar por ahí –Sin entender muy bien, comprendió solamente a quienes se refería. Canuto, más bien Sirius Black, su molesto, molesto, golpeador personal. Rió con ironía. En cambio lunático, como le decía el portador de la bufanda roja, era Remus Lupin. De él no tenía porqué criticar. Ese sujeto jamás en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts le había hecho daño. Ni siquiera una agresión verbal ni visual. Le agradaba un poco.

-No te alagues tanto, se te caerán las manos y te quedarás ciego de tanto brillo – Comentario en tono burla. Ese imbécil lo sacaba de sus casillas, colmaba su paciencia, y miren que era poca. James ante sus palabras, sonrió con descaro, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás. Aun jugueteando con el pequeño lazo en su mano.- Te recuerdo, eso es mío – Se quejó. Sin dejar su posición. Oyó al otro reír.

-Ya, enserio, y luego te preguntas porque el apodo –Verdad, el cuarteto de monos sin sentido de vida le había apodado** Quejicus**, más que nada porque siempre se andaba quejando. No era culpa suya, lo sacaban de quicio.

-Ya cállate –Dijo, secamente. Acercándose y arrebatándole el lazo. Caminando en sentido contrario a la dirección del ajeno. Con la mirada llena de pesadez y, bueno, cansancio. Ya se había acostumbrado a pasar solo las festividades, y eso no le disgustaba. Pero éste.. Éste mastodonte sin cabeza con el ego en el cielo lo seguía. Lo seguía. ¡Lo estaba desesperando! –No me sigas, Potter –Casi gruñó, con total irritación. Escuchó la risita insoportable del otro y solo los pasos tras él.

-Ya que por culpa tuya no iré a mi casa, te joderé toda la noche –Rodó los ojos, con su sonrisa burlesca. – Además, veo que estás solo de nuevo. Creí que por lo menos te harías una novia de plástico con tus pociones – Bromeó, haciendo señas algo infantiles con sus manos. Dando a entender que el otro era.. Subnormal, a su modo de verlo.

Severus soltó una queja para sí mismo. –Lo que digas.. –Sostuvo el clavel con su boca, presionando ambas labios contra el tallo. Evitando que ésta callera. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza a medida que caminaba. Observando las pinturas, las cuales, los veían pasar murmurando cosas. Si, era algo extraño ver a esos dos, y especialmente a esos dos, solos, en un corredor sin que nada explotara. Snape solo continuó su andar, amarrando, con el lazo su cabello tan opaco y lacio. Debía admitir que las pociones le estropeaban el cabello, pero no era algo que le preocupara. No se sentía incomodo así. Aunque siempre que podía, el dúo de inútiles de Black y Potter se lo recordaban y, de nuevo, James y su ego se elevaban a las nubes y salía a presumir sus 'risos'. Colmaba su paciencia, realmente la colmaba.

Ahí estaban, seguía detrás de él, moviendo su varita, la cual había sacado vaya a saber de dónde, moviéndola de un lado a otro. ¿Es que acaso las pocas neuronas de su cabeza se habían esfumado así como así? Ese tipo parecía un idiota. Un idiota demasiado, demasiado irritante. Se giró para quedar frente al Griffindor, quien se detuvo al igual que el otro, quien llevaba el ceño fruncido de muy mala gana.- Te ves gracioso así –Rió, de acuerdo, lo golpearía. Lo golpearía muy fuerte. Deseaba ver llorar a ese sujeto.

-Así es mi cara, no te quejes, es que eres tan lindo –Juntando sus manos, imitando la voz de una niña cualquiera, y los comentarios que lo sacaban de sí todas las mañanas apenas entraba al comedor.

-Lo sé, es bueno saber que Quejicus me CREE LINDO –Gritando lo último, ocasionando un rubor en el otro, ya enfadándolo. Nuevamente esos murmuros. Malditas pinturas.

-¡No te creo lindo, idiota! – Exclamó, avergonzado a lo que su cuerpo diera por resistir. ¿Por qué tenía que molestarlo tan seguidamente? ¡Y de esa forma! Chasqueó su lengua, ya con el hartazgo sobre su cabeza.

-Pues… Tú eres el que parece lindo así –Rió, siempre con burla claro, señalando al opuesto y su cabello amarrado detrás su cabeza. Es cierto, había sujetado su cabello solo porque la noche anterior lo había hecho y le había resultado cómodo. Nada más que eso, maldito Potter. Enrojeció eufórico. Ya temblaba de tantos nervios que le provocaba la actitud tan inmadura del otro.

Preparó su varita en su mano, ya con el hechizo en su boca.- Serpens-..- Calló. Potter ladeó la cabeza, con la varita en su mano también, esperando el ataque del otro, que nunca llegó. Severus se había mantenido inmóvil y en silencio. Miró hacia ambos lados, fijándose si quizá algún bromista le habría lanzado algún hechizo de petrificación. Pero nada. Snape ni parpadeaba. Sin embargo, su varita cayó al suelo y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

-¿Snape? –No comprendía. Vio como el contrario sujetó su pecho con fuerza. Limpiándose brutamente los ojos y levantándose para correr y salir hacia el pequeño patio de la fuente. El agua de ésta seguía corriendo, a pesar de la nieve del suelo y los copos que caían del cielo. Un cielo nublado.

Respiró pausadamente. Ignoró cada presencia del mayor. Había sentido una fuerte opresión en su cuerpo, centrándose en su pecho. Al momento de atacar vino a su cabeza el rostro de su madre. Atacar. Atacar. ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora? ¿Lastimada? ¿Sin daños? ¿Vida? ¿Muerta?...  
Diablos, sus pensamientos no tenían mando. Tal parece.

Volvió a sentir pasos nuevamente, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba. No quiso moverse. Tenía sus ojos algo rojos, ya que a pesar de intentar disimularlo, de tanto pensar había vuelto a llorar y esta vez más libremente. Las pisadas se mezclaron con la nieve, pero seguía oyéndolas. Cada vez más cerca. Más. Casi. ¿Pero qué estaba sucediéndole? Se sentía nervioso, admitía. Seguramente ya de tanto ser acosado por aquellos dos había perdido la mitad de su cabeza.  
Se carcomía solo. Que patético. Sin embargo, el silencio se quebranto gracias a un suspiró propio debido a una mano que tocó su hombro. Giró topándose con el muchacho, quien le sonreía abiertamente, pero sin exagerar.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? –Siempre de mal humor. Debían darle un premio por no mostrar sus sentimientos tan a flote.

-Que dejes de llorar, Quejicus –Rió apenas, retirando la mano de su hombro y llevándola a su bolsillo. Al igual que la otra.

-No estoy llorando –Musitó, desviando la mirada con cierta molestia. ¿Se burlaba de él acaso?

-Sí, lo estás –James simplemente sonrió. Inclinándose hacia adelante. Forzando al otro a intimidarse un poco. Cosa que lo enfadó más.

-¡No, no lo estoy! Ya deja de molestarme. Y si lo estuviera, ¡¿A ti qué?! Te encanta verme llorar –Por alguna razón, volvió a dejar escapar lágrimas. Odiaba con toda su alma como el otro podía lograr hacerlo sentir de esa manera tan débil.

-Eso no es cierto… -Casi como un susurro, la voz del hablante se suavizó un poco. Confundiendo, primeramente, al Slytherin quien intentaba cortar su sollozo.

-Dejaré de llorar cuando quiera –Replicó. Volviendo su vista firme aunque llena de lágrimas hacia el Griffindor. Quien parecía tener su mirada en él por mucho tiempo antes.

-¿Dejarías de llorar si te doy otro clavel? –Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, nuevamente. Su mano hizo presión. Recordó el clavel blanco que tenía en su mano. Sin apartar la mirada de la ajena, que se dirigía al ras de la extensión de la varita. Emitiendo un leve destello de luz.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando en la cima del a fuente se abrían las pétalos de un clavel tan blanco como la luna que se había dado a mostrar minutos antes. No apartó su mirada de la flor. La misma, se volvió a acercar a su rostro. Tomándola sin dudar, con fuerza. ¿Por qué se sentía tan reconfortante? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cálido? Embozó una sonrisa para luego cambiarla a una expresión de sorpresa. Entonces, ¡James era..!. Se volteó hacia él.

-¿¡A-acaso tu..!? –Calló nuevamente. Una suave brisa empujó su túnica. Un frío abrumador recorrió su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, mucho para su gusto. Se dejó caer al suelo. El sonrojo delataba cualquier otra expresión en su cara. Aferró los claveles a la misma. Su aroma tan hermoso. – Así qué… - Se habló a sí mismo. En mitad de la noche. Susurrando vientos calientes. Cada fracción de su cuerpo parecía temblar. Su estómago lo hacía sentir extraño.- Se fue sin dar explicaciones…-

* * *

**Lo dejaré hasta aquí. Espero lo hayan disfrutado aunque sea un poquituh ~**

**¡Chio se despide! No olviden enviarme en mensaje privado si gustan que haga algún OneShot de algun personaje/pareja que les guste. ~ **

**See yah' **


	3. Secuencia número tres

**Estoy muy agradecida con los comentarios que me han dejado en mis otras páginas sobre la historia y me alegra mucho saber que es de su agrado. Seguiré escribiendo.  
De todas maneras un review no es tan malo, eh ;;  
Bueno, supongo que tendrán algunas preguntas y, según yo, quedó muy en duda el capítulo anterior. Omitiendo eso, ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Ok, si, comencemos con un ok. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar?  
Luego del suceso del clavel y la repentina desaparición de Potter, pasó año nuevo. Navidad, todo quedó en el olvido. No había vuelto a saber del 'rojito', pero no era de tardar en suponer que había vuelto con su familia. Familia… Tampoco había vuelto a saber de su madre. Tenía la oscura sensación de que no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien, debía admitirlo. Pero esa presión en su pecho, que sintió la noche que James se delató a sí mismo, aún persistía. Punzadas en su pecho innumerables. Las insanas ganas de devolver su rápido desayuno era algo asqueroso.  
Estaba de pie frente a la gran sala común. ¿Entraba o no? Había despertado con un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza. Quizá tantas cosas lo perjudicaban. Dio un sonoro suspiro al aire, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Se había despertado tarde por primera vez en su transcurso escolar y había faltado a su clase de la mañana. No era como si le interesase mucho, pero su perfecta asistencia había quedado en el olvido, y, estaba seguro, se lo cuestionarían luego. Es Severus Snape, bien, se puede equivocar. Puede hacer cosas mal.

Permaneció meditando hasta que una sensación horrible atravesó su cuerpo, solo viendo una figura traspasar la puerta del gran comedor, tocándose el vientre. Malditos fantasmas. Le dejaba una horrible sensación en el cuerpo.  
Mufó molesto, definitivamente estaba de mal humor ese día. Pero no podía ser peor.  
Abrió las grandes puertas, que por suerte lo hizo junto a una niña que, al parecer, se había retrasado también. Cosa que lo alivió, no tener que pasar vergüenza solo. Sin embargo, al entrar cuatro miradas se clavaron en él. Sudó frío. Dios sabrá la razón, supo instantáneamente de donde provenían. Un suave pero rápido vistazo a la tercera gran mesa. Griffindor. Aquellos rostros. El cuarteto de monos de imitación lo observaban. ¿Es que acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Frunció el ceño al dirigirles una mirada directa a Sirius y Peter, éste último tembló y apartó la mirada con cierto miedo. Black le sonrió con molestia. Molestia de tener que verlo.  
Snape se había quedado de pie en mitad del almuerzo, ese extenso pasillo que no daba lugar a quedarse. Hogwarts tenía exceso de alumnos y prefectos. Las miradas burlonas de Canuto lo enfadaban más de lo que ya estaba. No obstante, un par de ojos café se metieron en su camino de miradas llenas de odio y burla. Cierto castaño lo había observado desde el momento que cruzó las puertas. La Hufflepuff se apresuró a dejar solo al Sly para ir con su casa.  
Cuando estuvo por imitarla y dirigirse con sus compañeros, una voz lo detuvo.

- Severus… -Paró en seco y tragó con fuerza. Tendría problemas. Su compostura se volvió fija frente a su director mientras que la sala quedaba totalmente en silencio. No era muy difícil adivinar que esperaban un regaño departe de Dumbledore al murciélago de las mazmorras. Porque sí. Ese era otro apodo que le tenían a Severus Snape. Su popularidad era grande, en verdad.

- Yo… –Comenzó, sentía nervios. No quería problemas, no más de los que tenía. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, bajando la mirada solo esperando las palabras tan secas y directas del mayor. Sin embargo, sintió unas temblorosas manos posarse en sus hombros. Fue cuando abrió sus ojos, que vio a su director inclinarse un poco hacia él. Apoyando su rodilla derecha en la alfombra pardo que adornaba el duro mosaico. – ¿Señor? –Más que pregunta, sonaba a sorpresa.

-Muchacho… -Se limitó a decir, dedicándole un par de ojos con una esencia que Severus no pudo definir. – Tenemos que hablar… Más bien... Debes saber algo…-

¿Por qué esas palabras lo confundieron tanto? Sintió como el mayor apasivaba su mirada, sintiendo una inmensa curiosidad que invadió sus propios ojos. Se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que la sala completa. Limitándose a asentir y ver, nuevamente, a su director alejarse lo suficiente para que el Slytherin levantase la mirada y se mantuviera firme frente a su persona. Adentrando su mano a su larga túnica y sacando un sobre, de un tono grisáceo, de la misma. Extendió la mano que sostenía el mencionado hacia el otro. El oji-azabache lo tomó con cierto temblor en su brazo, inseguro del porqué.

El anciano caminó alejándose de él para volver a su asiento junto a McGonagall, quien, mantenía una mirada sumisa, un tanto preocupada. Hizo un ademán con su mano a lo que las puertas se cerraron y el director dio comienzo al banquete del día, el cual distrajo a algunos de la escena previa.  
Tal hecho logró que el joven volviera su vista a su carta. La observó por unos momentos. Se mantuvo de pie en el mismo lugar, solo mirándola. Dobló sus labios en un acto de desconcierto y caminó hacia su lugar, guardándola. Su, a veces imperceptible, percepción o presentimiento le decía que no era lugar ni momento para leerla.

* * *

El almuerzo, luego de eso, transcurrió normal. Pocas cosas habían sucedido. Ejemplo: Los gritos y aplausos de Griffindor al verse primer lugar en los puntos de las casas, de momento, más la ligera risa motivadora del director a los demás equipos para el siguiente partido de Quidditch.

Severus fue el último en retirarse de la sala, mejor dicho, el único en quedarse allí. Tenía un extenso tiempo libre en el que recibía una de sus tantas golpizas diarias. Decidió quedarse ahí. Si Black tanto amaba ver su puño contra el delgado cuerpo de Snape, no tardaría en buscarlo. Rió con ironía de solo pensarlo. Se levantó dispuesto a irse, para luego ver la transparente figura de cierto fantasma que ya, claramente, conocía. Éste lo observó por unos momentos al sentir su mirada y se acercó al joven con una sonrisa extraña. Mostrando burla, ¿tal vez?.

-¡Pero si es Severus Snape! –Comenzó. El otro frunció el ceño al verse venir el típico comentario.- ¿No deberías estar… No sé... Estampado a un muro? –Sonrió con cierta burla a lo que el otro suspiró con pesadez.-  
- Sir Nicholas, siempre es un gusto verlo –Haciendo resaltar el sarcasmo, sonrió de lado entrecerrando sus ojos. En aburrisión completa.  
-Lo lamento, muchacho –Hizo un gesto de aclararse la garganta.- Pero, debo admitir, fue gracioso verte colgar del árbol del jardín en tercer año –Sonrió, haciendo que el Slytherin tuviera una regresión a aquel día que no deseaba tener. Frunció más el ceño, arrojándole un vaso que atravesó al hablante.- ¡Oye! Más respeto, muchacho. Atravesaste mi hígado –Con cierta exageración sobó su estómago, luego haciendo una reverencia corta, se fue desvaneciendo por la pared del lado derecho del salón. Severus suspiró, frotándose la sien.  
-Esto ya no me divierte.- Musitó, para caminar hacia la salida y dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, tomando luego el camino a Slytherin. Suerte, quizá, pero en todo el camino que hizo desde su habitación, donde se cambio para usar su ropa casual y dejar ese incomodo uniforme, hasta una de las tantas salidas del castillo, no se topó con ningún "mono" de pasada. Tranquilo, caminó con su libro de pociones y el sobre hacia el campanario.

El invierno aun hacía presencia y la tierra camuflaba de blanco, topándose con los pies del Sly que caminaba sobre la nieve por el solitario camino hacia las escaleras casi congeladas del lugar donde vio revolotear ciertas alas. Según tenía entendido, el campanario era uno de los lugares en los que las lechuzas descansaban de sus vuelos a gran distancia. Había ocasiones en las que hacían mucho alboroto al verlo a él subir donde ellas. Cosa que no le importaba en verdad, ya que con una simple melodía calma, éstas dormían.

Y así sucedió. Poco antes de llegar a la cima, que por poco cae de las tan resbaladizas escaleras, comenzaron a oírse fuertes chillidos y aleteos veloces. Sonriendo levemente, agitó su varita en un leve movimiento que creó una muy suave brisa, la cual en pocos segundos se transformó en una melodía que silenció el lugar en minutos.  
Severus solo se encaminó a sentarse, con libro en mano, con su vista definida de todo el lugar, desde la altura. Hasta podía ver la casa de los gritos a lo lejos. Muy lejos. Bajó su vista a su libro, sin abrirlo. Dudó un poco y llevó su mano al sobre. Observando el sello platinado y la oscuridad de las letras negras. Parecía una tinta algo diferente. Tragó pesadamente, abriéndolo. Inseguro de leer.

Para su sorpresa, el remitente era alguien peculiar. Ignoró éste hecho y se dedicó un corto tiempo a leer su carta. La música calló secamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

* * *

Los demás lo veían caminar tan tranquilo. Tan sumiso en sus pensamientos, haciendo expresiones poco coherentes, realmente. Dobló sus labios en un acto de desconcierto y frustración. Más que nada frustración. Un ardor profanaba su garganta conforme daba pasos sin saber a dónde ir en verdad.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Dumbledore? ¿Por qué se tenía que enterar por ese medio y no como debería? Como deseaba…

Si, oficialmente era uno de esos días en los que recibía una mala noticia y no tenía ni la remota idea de que hacer.  
Oprimió su pecho, sacudiendo su cabeza. Intentando alejar toda conciencia dañina que quisiera torturarlo. Ya sentía que iba a llorar.  
Otra pregunta, ¿Desde cuándo lloraba? Severus Snape no llora.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia los baños. Ya los pocos alumnos comenzaban a desaparecer por los corredores.

Severus no llora.

Sacó de su túnica la carta. Observándola con una mirada vacía y sonrió en pena. Frunció el ceño con rabia. No diría, como todos, que era su culpa. No. Era culpa de él. Él había arruinado todo. Nada jamás fue agradable. Nada, nunca, jamás había sido algo digno de recordar y sonreír al hacerlo.

Quejicus no llora.

Las gotas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Ahogó un grito. El nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y el ardor aumentaba. Su piel se tornaba más pálida y sus ojos cristalinos se fundieron en una gran soledad que invadió su corazón. Aquel órgano vital que sentía pronto iba a estallar. Estallar de tantos sentimientos. Emociones. Horrores.  
Escondió su rostro en sus brazos. Deteriorándose en el suelo. Sentía como la calidez del día lo abandonaba y reinaba la noche. Vio el brillo de la luna penetrar la ventana del baño abandonado desde hacía ya tiempo. Nadie iba allí. Solo él en esta ocasión. En ese momento.

Sintió aquel gruñido. Fuerte y feroz. Su piel se erizó. Se levantó como pudo e intento ver a través del cristal que era el único observador.  
Luego voces. Esas voces que conocía tanto y ahora gritaban intentando calmar algo. Calmar. Tranquilizar. Abrió sus ojos de sobre manera al comprender que sucedía. Levantó su mirada al cielo. Aquella hermosa vista. Blanca, brillante. Luminosa. Luna llena que apenas y tenía alguna nube a su alrededor. Dejó de respirar por un momento y salir corriendo hacia la sala de transformaciones.

-_Lupin…-_

* * *

-Ya es tarde, Minerva – El anciano continuaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a la profesora, quien lo miraba en negatividad. –Entiende que no se puede hacer nada. Por más que quisiera, es muy tarde. Ya ha tomado su decisión.- Finalizó con cierto remordimiento.

-Albus, comprendo la situación en verdad. Pero… -Hizo una pausa, levantándose de la silla del escritorio de la sala.- Pero no podemos permitir que se quede solo. Ya ha estado mucho tiempo sin noticias. Creo que es lo mejor.- Insistió.

El director la miró por unos minutos en silencio, para luego hablar. -Por más que quiera que Severus esté a salvo, no puedo hacer nada. Es su familia. Después de todo, llegó lo impensable… -Cerró sus débiles ojos por un momento, mirándola luego.- La madre de Severus Snape ya se ha declarado desaparecida esta mañana. Por lo tanto, su asignación se dará al único familiar que queda. Su padr- Mucho antes de finalizar la palabra, las puertas se abrieron, delatando a un Slytherin quien mantenía la mirada en algún punto invisible en el suelo. Su cuerpo temblando de sobre manera y sintiendo sus manos arder. Levantó apenas su mirada, con sus ojos de un tono rojizo que mostraba su llanto previo. Había estado escuchando. – Severus, intenté convencer a los-

-Eso no importa ahora, señor.-Lo miró, doblando sus labios.- Necesito su ayuda… Es Lupin…-

Tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall voltearon rápidamente a ver la luna. Los pasos veloces se escucharon no mucho tiempo después. Snape siguió a los mayores hasta la puerta principal, donde un gran estruendo alarmó a los mismos, haciéndolos detener pocos pasos a la puerta. Pisadas y pisadas. Quejas y gritos. Gruñidos y rasguños. Un escalofrío invadió al Sly al momento en que su director abrió las puertas.

Su peor pesadilla. A lo que temía. Lo que no deseaba ver.

Sus ojos azabaches se toparon con el cuerpo inconsciente de Black, la figura monstruosa de Remus, el miedo de Peter y la sangre que escurría del Griffindor restante. Quien de un momento a otro cayó al suelo delante de él.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y me disculpo la larga espera ~**

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo ~**


	4. Secuencia número cuatro

**Bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de **_Secuencias_** ;v; Espero no haberlos confundido con el anterior, lo que quiero es mantenerlos al día. Dios, estoy cambiando continuamente de ordenador y a veces me confundo con las teclas, así que pido por favor que me disculpen si me confundo en alguna palabra y no la corrijo. Sin más, gracias por leer mi humilde fic, espero les guste este cap ~**

* * *

El tiempo pareció haber explotado en ese momento. Dumbledore había petrificado a Lupin, simple y conciso. La bestia se calmaría al amanecer, no obstante, había varias cosas que aclarar.  
Petegrew parecía no poder mantener la calma. McGonagall se ocupó del pequeño luego de enviar a Black a la enfermería. Era el que en peor estado se encontraba seguido de James.

Ese era otro tema. James Potter. El castaño había intentado calmar a su amigo luego de atacar a Sirius. Esos momentos eran los más dolorosos de su amistad con el licántropo. Tener que herirlo.  
Si bien Remus era el más calmado, tranquilo y, ciertamente, era el más maduro de los cuatro. Siempre daba consejos que ayudaban tanto a sus amigos como a él mismo. Estaba destruido. Como siempre cada vez que había luna llena. Maldecía cada día, hora, minuto o segundo de su vida el ser animago. No era algo que hubiese deseado, pero sabía de principio que era lo que había llamado la atención al trío de salvajes que llevaba de amigos.  
Sirius siempre, de algún lugar, sacaba lo positivo de ser un hombre lobo. A veces se preguntaba si era por obsesión o, solamente, por intentar animarlo. A decir verdad, lo estaba logrando.

Menos en ese momento. Lupin se encontraba caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que daban a la enfermería. Quería disculparse con sus compañeros. Pero específicamente con uno. Al subir se encontró con la sala vacía. Frunció el ceño al no ver rastro de ningún profesor o personal allí. El castaño y el pelinegro permanecían dormidos en camas seguidas. Potter, cosa usual, roncaba como si no tuviese aire en sus pulmones, totalmente desparramado. En el mismo estado estaba Black. No evitó reír ante aquella vista tan familiar. Cada día era así. Dio un ligero vistazo al castaño para luego volver y sentarse junto a Sirius.

Lo observó por un momento, se mostraba tan pacífico y despreocupado. Aunque a juzgar por los cortes y vendas en su cuerpo, había sido una noche muy agitada. Temió lo peor. Pudo haberlo matado. Tomó su mano muy delicadamente. Ésta tenía la piel seca y algunas vendas rojizas por la sangre.

Sonrió muy leve. Se veía lindo. ¿Qué decía? Se veía muy lindo. ¿Se estaba sonrojando torpemente? Pues sí, le gustaba Sirius Black desde que tenía uso de razón. Pero no iba a decírselo a nadie. Diablos, el pelinegro parecía el sujeto más homofóbico del mundo mágico. Siempre decía, "Es asqueroso" o "¡Qué asco!", cada vez que James bromeaba cruelmente diciendo que Snape era tierno o lindo.

-**Disculpa…** - Aquel murmuro lo distrajo de su mundo de observación. Giró su rostro encontrándose con una túnica algo estropeada, con un ligero y notorio color verde pardo. "Serpiente", pensó. Sin embargo, se sorprendió bastante al ver de quien se trataba. Snape mordía su labio inferior como temiendo decir algo fuera de lugar, mientras sus manos se apretaban entre sí con sumo nerviosismo. Se extrañó ante eso. Si ese enano había venido a gastarle una broma a sus amigos estando en ese estado, estaba muy equivocado. Frunció el ceño, esperando que fuera suficiente para que el otro notase que su presencia molestaba. Pero el Slytherin dijo algo que claramente no esperaba**.- ¿Cómo… cómo está James?**

El ambiente cambió repentinamente. El rostro de Remus se calmó, transformándose en un signo de sorpresa absoluta. – **Él está…** -Pausó un poco, los ojos azabaches que estaban observando el suelo, se clavaron en él de golpe. Mostró algo de necesidad, quería saberlo. Tragó fuertemente, solo esperando a que el Griffindor hablara.**-…bien… Está… **-El animago sonrió un poco, intentando no mostrarse muy agresivo.- **Está bien, se está recuperando, solo… necesita descansar…** -Severus suspiró con alivio ante las palabras tranquilas de Lupin. **– Aunque…** -Volvió a dirigir su mirada a él, poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada tan atenta del otro.- **Me sorprende tu visita… Creí que se odiaban… **-.

**-Yo…** -Suspiró. Si bien tenía encuentros con Sirius y James, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el tener que hablar y explicar las cosas… a Remus Lupin. Es decir, ¡Apenas y sabía de ese chico! Se estaba tensando**.-…Ya no se qué pensar…** -Confesó.- **Admito que siento algo hacia… él.**- Señaló con pena al castaño.- **Pero… No sé si es odio exactamente…**- Por último rió en nervios.

-**Interesante…** -Apenas se oyó el murmuro del otro.

**-¿Lo es? **–Se extrañó, omitió algún otro comentario. Vio a Remus reír por un momento, antes de volverse hacia Black y seguir observándolo, soltando un gran suspiro. Severus se mantuvo inmóvil en el lugar, sin atreverse a hacer lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza: acercarse a James y estar con él. Simplemente no se animaba, sintió… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Pena?... Tal vez era eso.  
Al cabo de unos minutos se sintió realmente nervioso. Dios, el lugar permanecía en silencio y Lupin no hablaba. No había reacción de él hasta que pareció mirarlo. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, mas sintió como uno de los heridos comenzaba a despertar.

James de un impulso se sentó en la camilla, frotándose ambos ojos con sus manos. Su vista aún no se aclaraba del todo. Pasó su mirada café por toda la sala, hasta que divisó a su lado a su amigo pelinegro, quien aún dormía tranquilamente. Fue subiéndose, encontrándose con Remus, quien le dedicó una sonrisa leve, reflejando tristeza disimulada. Y entonces lo recordó. Recordó la noche de luna llena, recordó la sangre, los gritos. Llevó una mano a sus ojos, con una ligera puntada en su cabeza. Estrés.

Miró nuevamente a Sirius con detenimiento. Dormía tranquilo, respiraba bien, pero su cuerpo maltrecho estaba en peores condiciones que el suyo. Dobló sus labios en desconcierto. Fijó su vista en los ojos del animago, quien observaba al pelinegro la mayor parte el tiempo. Suspiró. Siempre se culpaba, pero no era culpa suya. _Jamás lo fue_.

–**Oye, lunático, yo…**– Apenas tenía voz para hablar. Sin embargo, lo haría. Intentaría.

–**Nada **–Escuchó. – **Hablaremos luego, ahora no **–Lo miró, confundido. Remus simplemente sonrió tranquilo. –**Tenemos compañía…**– Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. Buscó con la mirada más allá de sus dos amigos y lo vio. Snape se sobresaltó cuando sintió esos orbes cafés en él. Se tensó. No se dijeron nada. Solamente se miraron. Remus notó el ligero ambiente de incomodidad y quiso interferir. – **Diría que vino a vernos… Pero parece que no es plural, ¿o si Severus?** –Sonrió gracioso. El mencionado tragó, estaba a punto de irse, pero no lo hizo.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio luego de eso. El Sly no se movía y el castaño menos. Lupin, ya desesperado, se levantó y caminó hacia oji-azabache, empujándolo hacia su amigo. –**Ya acércate** –Se quejó, para luego volver a ponerse entre las camas donde ambos gryffindors estaban, y correr la cortina blanca, dividiendo ambos espacios. Sonrió satisfecho y volvió su atención a Black.

Por su parte, Severus estaba tieso, nervioso, avergonzado, emociones y sentimientos de ese tipo. **– ¿C-cómo… te encuentras?...** – Susurró al aire, esperando el otro no oyera su tartamudeo.

Potter se limitó a sonreír, era tan cálido, tan agradable, despertar y verlo ahí. **–Adolorido aún… Pero bien **–Contestó simplemente. Volvió a recostarse, soltando un suspiro lleno de pesadez. Snape lo observó y borró todo signo de vergüenza y temblor.

– **Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte…** –Comentó sin más. Parecía indignado y muy confundido. James justificada todo aquello.

– **Y yo mucho que responderte…** –Dijo con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios. Eso descolocó un poco al Slytherin, quien no dijo absolutamente nada luego de eso.

Permanecieron en silencio de nuevo, por unos cuantos minutos. Quedaron ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No hacía frío, ni calor. Todo parecía estar en completo balance. _Parecía._

– **Pero, ahora… No preguntes nada…** –Dijo el oji-café con la voz algo debilitada ya de hablar. Deshizo su sonrisa y con su mano, le indicó que se acercara. Qué decir, más que el otro desconfió y tardó en dar los primeros pasos hacia la camilla. Algo en su pecho tembló cuando James volvió a sonreírle, y sujetó su túnica cuando estuvo ya a su lado. Tirando de ella, logrando que el más pálido casi cayera sobre él. La primera reacción que tuvo el menor fue intentar quitarse, se intentó convencer a su mismo que no le agradaba estar tan cerca del otro. La realidad, temía lastimarlo.  
Toda aquella preocupación desapareció cuando lo sintió. Sintió su aliento. Tan cerca de él.

El oji-azabache notó como todo su cuerpo se estremeció, su piel se erizó y sus labios entreabiertos, que no dejaban pronunciar palabra alguna. James lo observaba con deleite, sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Ambos sabían que pasaría. Intuían. Pero ninguno se movía.  
Fue el castaño, quien vagamente se fue acercándose. Severus, en un acto de temor, más que ninguna otra cosa, se apartó de él, levantándose y poniendo la peor cara que su rostro pudiera mostrar.

– **¿¡C-crees que será así nada más!?** –Gritó, ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Estaba avergonzado. Sus piernas temblaban. – **¿¡Qué cara tienes, Potter!?...** –El nombrado pudo jurar ver un par de cristalinos ojos ocultándose bajo el opaco cabello del más bajo. – **Llevo… Soportando tus burlas y tus abusos por unos cuantos años… ¿¡Y de repente sales con esto!?** – Chilló. El Griffindor simplemente lo observaba, y se sentó en la camilla, sin despegar de su vista a la serpiente de las pociones. Sin cuestionar ni defenderse. Simplemente, lo escuchaba. El otro parecía pronto iba a perder la razón. – **Solo quiero que me digas una cosa, ¡solo una! **– Llevó una mano a su frente, mientras jadeaba intentando contener su llanto. Estupidez, esa era la palabra con la que se definía en ese instante. **– ¿Qué… Qué ganas torturándome de ésta manera? **– Su voz se quebró de un momento a otro.

El oji-café suspiró. ¿Podría ser el Sly tan ingenuo?... ¿Qué ganaba?, Nada. Simplemente, nada. Se pasó una mano por su cabello tan voluminoso y tosió disimuladamente, sus pulmones habían sido golpeados la noche anterior. Pero eso no era de importancia en ese momento.

– **Admito que siempre me gustó verte así, era divertido… ****es**** divertido…** – Aquello destrozó por completo el poco orgullo que quedaba en el pálido cuerpo. Todo se esfumó. Sonrió con pesar e ironía. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido, tan idiota? James solamente jugaba con él, ¿qué se creía? No, Severus Snape que se creía… Imaginándose cosas realmente extrañas en ese momento. La humillación salía a flote de tan solo recordar. Era obvio, ¿no? A Potter jamás le hubiera – **Y me gustas por eso** – Adiós al mundo real. Levantó exaltado el rostro, sus ojos eran pura sorpresa y desconcierto. Sin embargo, pudo sentir como algo volvía a la vida en lo más profundo de sus malezas. – **Y… es lindo sentir eso… Porque eres tú… Y eso me aviva… **– El castaño mantenía una sonrisa inmune a la decepción. Como si supiese que no podía fallar, y no erraba. Aquella expresión penetraba el oscuro corazón de la casa cuyos harapos eran verdes.

Un débil corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

* * *

Del otro lado de la cortina, esa tela casi traslucida, una sonrisa satisfactoria escapa de los labios mordidos de cierto chico. Jamás se esperó algo como eso, mas no se arrepentía de haberlo presenciado, aunque sea con sus agudos oídos.  
Observó al moreno frente a él, dormido, y suspiró con ligereza.

– **Espero tú me comprendas… Cuando yo te diga eso a ti… **– Murmuró. – **Sirius… –**

* * *

_Realmente lamento tanto la larga demora. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y nos vemos en el próximo! ~_


End file.
